The Search For Melissa
by travisplatypus
Summary: Sequel To: Honey vs. Lola Daffy continues his search for Melissa, along with Tina and they bump into all types of characters and get themselves stuck in some quite sticky situations. Meanwhile, Honey takes Bugs and Lola on a car ride to her house that seems to last forever so they set out to make the best of it.
1. Just The Beginning

Daffy was driving his Parade Float looking desperately to find Melissa. "Daffy, I don't understand. Why do you need to see Melissa so much? You're with me now, remember?" asked Tina. "Yes Buddy, I know. But I just have a sudden urge. An urge to see her," said Daffy. "But why? Daffy, are you cheating on me?" asked Tina. "No, Buddy of course of not! Listen, I just want to see how she's doing. O-Our relationship ended abruptly.." said Daffy. "It did? How did it happen?" asked Tina. "Well, you see..." Daffy began but he then gasped.

"Free grilled cheese!" he proclaimed as he swept his hand out of the Parade Float and stole Elmer's grilled cheese sandwich. "I'll get you, you screwy duck!" shouted Elmer in the background. "Daffy, what was that for?" Tina asked as Daffy took a bite out of the grilled cheese. "What do you mean?" asked Daffy, still chewing on the sandwich. "You just stole that man's grilled cheese!" Tina proclaimed. "Well, he used to hunt me. He deserves to have his sandwich stolen," said Daffy.

Meanwhile, Lola and Honey were walking into the sunset when they reached Honey's car. "Hey, Lola would you like to go to my house?" asked Honey. "Oh, sure!" said Lola and she called over to Bugs. "Oh, Bun-Bun! Honey's taking me to her house! You wanna come?" "Honey's house, huh? Eh, I guess I'll come " said Bugs as he hopped into the car. Lola hopped into the car too and Honey soon started driving to her house.

"Daffy, I think we're lost," said Tina. "What makes you say that?" asked Daffy. "The fact that we're in the desert," said Tina as the camera panned out revealing the desert. "Oh, it's not too bad," said Daffy and suddenly the car went out of gas. "Not too bad, huh?" said Tina sarcastically. "Oh, relax I'm sure there's people who can help us," said Daffy as he got out the car. Tina rolled her eyes. "Sure, Daffy. Some people will just come and help us in the middle of the desert," said Tina sarcastically.

Suddenly, the Road Runner zoomed by along with Wile E. Coyote chasing it. "Aha! See, people?" exclaimed Daffy. "Daffy! Those are wild animals!" said Tina. "Nonsense," said Daffy as he walked up to the two. "Excuse me but do you two possibly know where we could get help?" asked Daffy. Wile and Road stopped their bickering and stared at Daffy, Road's foot in Wile's mouth. "Uhh..." said Daffy in shock. "I CAN HELP!" shouted Beaky Buzzard as he flew by in his rescue balloon.

"Finally! Somebody who makes sense!" proclaimed Daffy. "I don't know, Daffy. It's a vulture," said Tina. Beaky Buzzard laughed. "Oh, nonsense. I'm not a vulture! I'm a buzzard" said Beaky. "So...you're not going to eat us?" asked Daffy. "What?! Of course not! I'm not here to eat you! I'm here to help you!" Beaky chuckled. "See! Told you he made sense!" said Daffy. Tina rolled her eyes, and Beaky lifted Tina, Daffy, Wile, Road, and the Parade Float into his hot air balloon and set off.


	2. Beaky, Cecil, and The Forest

It had been an hour since the gang had jumped into Beaky Buzzard's balloon and set off. "Ooh, I almost forgot. Here's some fuel for your..uh..car..slash..parade..float. But you can't drive from here. The ocean's right underneath us," said Beaky Buzzard pointing down to the ocean. "Why don't you go down there? We could have sushi for lunch! I'm starving!" said Daffy. "Me too," said Beaky Buzzard as he crept over the gang and chuckled evilly. "So, he is evil!" cried out Daffy. "I knew we shouldn't of trusted him! Wait, where's that coyote?" said Tina. "Never mind that! He's about to eat us!" cried Daffy pointing at the buzzard.

Beaky was just about to gobble them up when he yelped in pain. He looked down to see Wile biting his legs due to starvation. Without Beaky's control, the hot air balloon started coming down and when they were right above the ocean. "I can't believe it! Porky was right! He always said I'd die from drowning in the ocean after crashing a buzzard's hot air balloon!" said Daffy.

Meanwhile, Cecil was swimming in the ocean. "La, La, Lee-loo da," he sang as he paddled back and fourth when suddenly Daffy and the gang landed on top of his shell. "CECIL!" cried out Daffy. "DAFFY!" cried out Cecil. "You guys know each other?" asked Tina. "Yes, he fired me from my job!" proclaimed Cecil. "That doesn't matter right now! Just swim us back to shore!" cried out Daffy. "Why should I? You fired me!" said Cecil. "Do you want your job back or not?" asked. Daffy. "What does this have to do with my job?" asked Cecil. "If you paddle us back to shore, I'll give you, your old job back," said Daffy. "YES! Here I come, unlucky customers!" cried Cecil as he began to swim the gang back to shore.

"You know, I can make a great Christina Aguilera impression. You guys wanna hear it?" asked Lola. "I'd love to, Lola but first I need something to eat," said Honey. "Ooh, stop here! I know where we can get some food!" proclaimed Bugs and Honey then stopped the car. There they were, right in front of a forest. "Come on, follow me," said Bugs as he walked into the forest. Lola and Honey shrugged and decided to follow Bugs into the forest. Bugs then stopped by a hole in the ground that had a mailbox right next to it with the letters "B. Bunny" on it.

"My old rabbit hole," said Bugs. "You used to live in the forest?" asked Lola. "Yep," said Bugs. "Well, why did you ever move out?" asked Lola. "You really want to know?" asked Bugs. "Yeah!" said Lola. "Well, I suppose I could tell you after lunch," said Bugs as he walked further in the forest. He stopped by a patch of carrots and started picking them. Honey walked over to a nearby tree and observed it. There was a bee hive on it. Honey looked inside. No bees. She carefully reached inside the beehive and took out a honeycomb.


	3. Bugs' Boat

"What are you doing?" asked Bugs looking at Honey. "Making what I love," said Honey as she carefully squeezed the honey onto carrot. "Oh, yeah. I forgot your favorite food is honey-glazed carrots," said Bugs. "Wow, they call you Honey for a reason!" exclaimed Lola. "Come on, let's go eat in my old rabbit hole," said Bugs as he walked into a rabbit hole, started to get it causing him to fall down to the ground. Lola and Honey fell in too.

Cecil finally finished swimming the gang back to shore. "There, I swam you back to shore. Now, give me my job back!" said Cecil. "Oh, sorry I can't. I got fired," explained Daffy. Cecil's eyes widened. "Okay, everybody let's get going," said Daffy. That's when Cecil got mad. Cecil faced Daffy angrily when suddenly Beaky Buzzard swooped up Cecil and flew over the sea.

Daffy shrugged and looked at a section. "Hey, look! Acme Boats!" said Daffy as he, Tina, Wile, and Road rushed towards the boats. "It's Bugs' boat!" Daffy gasped. "Hello, there. Would you like to buy a boat, rent one, or do you already have one in store?" asked the man. "That one! Bugs-uh, I mean me- owns that that!" exclaimed Daffy. "Don't you mean 'I own that'?" asked the man. "No, you don't own it! I own it!" said Daffy. The man sighed. "What's the credit card number?" Daffy then repeated Bugs' credit card number which he had memorized.

"Okay, then! Here's your boat!" said the man showing the gang to their boat. "Enjoy!" exclaimed the man as he walked away. Daffy jumped into the boat and laughed evilly. "Umm...what are you doing?" asked Tina. "Haven't any of you guys hard of maniacal laughter? Whatever. Anyways, does anyone know how to drive a boat..?" asked Daffy as he started the boat. Wile grabbed the wheel but Daffy pushed him over. The two soon started fighting over whoever gets to drive when they both noticed something.

The Road Runner was floating in the water. Wile pushed Daffy aside and started the boat chasing after the Road Runner. "Meap Meap!" said Road as he zoomed over the water. He was running on water. Wile locked his focus on the bird and hit the speed button. This would be such a tasty lunch. He was gaining in. He was right about to grab the fast-paced bird when Road slipped over a wave. Wile growled and pressed all sorts of buttons aiming for only one thing. Wile pressed the speed button VERY hard and raced towards the bird causing the waves to crash.

The crashing waves soon started a storm. "Great work, coyote" Daffy said sarcastically. Wile growled. The boat was getting harder and harder to control. He turned the boat around causing tons of water to splash into the forest. Bugs, Lola, and Honey were eating lunch when suddenly all the water came crashing into the forest. It flooded Bugs' old rabbit hole causing Bugs, Lola, and Honey to almost drown. They began to swim to the surface.


	4. Why Bugs Moved Out Of His Rabbit Hole

Bugs, Honey, and Lola finally swam out of the hole. "What was that all about?" asked Honey. "I have no idea. Now quickly get to the car!" shouted Bugs and the duo all got into the car. "Ooh! Can you tell us why you moved out of your old rabbit hole now?" asked Lola. "Fine," Bugs sighed.

A few years ago...

Bugs and Honey were walking into the forest when suddenly Honey stopped walking. "What's wrong, Honey?" Bugs asked. "I'm not going anywhere! It's too dangerous here! I'm breaking up with you!" shouted Honey. "What?!" Bugs cried. "Until you can find a nice safe house I'm leaving!" said Honey and she walked away. Bugs sighed and started moving out all of his stuff out of his rabbit hole when Daffy walked by.

"What are you doing?" asked Daffy. "I'm moving into a house and out of my rabbit hole," said Bugs. "What? Why?" asked Daffy curiously. "Honey thinks it's too dangerous. If I move into a house I'll become a citizen and Elmer can't hunt me anymore," said Bugs. Daffy's eyes widened. "I'm coming with you!" said Daffy. "Well, okay. I guess you can stay with me until you can get a house of your own," said Bugs as he packed his stuff and started walking away leaving only a chair and a lamp in his old rabbit hole.

"Ha! It is duck season, you fools!" shouted Daffy and all the hunters shot him. "I thought you said they couldn't shoot me if I was a citizen!" shouted Daffy. "They can't but you're not a citizen yet, Daffy." said Bugs as he continued on his way. Daffy quickly followed Bugs.

Bugs soon bought a house and looked all over for Honey but he couldn't find her. He looked her up on internet! EVERYTHING! He searched and searched but he never found her. So, a few years later after buying the house he met Lola. They were supposed to get married but Lola ran off. A year later, they met up again and went into a relationship. Though, when a mistake happened thinking they both broke up with eachother they went off and never returned to eachother until a year later where they remain a couple.

"Oh! So, what's why you moved out! But it seems pretty pointless," said Lola. "What do you mean?" asked Bugs. "Well, the whole reason you left your rabbit hole was because of Honey but then when you finally did get the house you couldn't find her," said Lola. "I guess you're right," said Bugs as he started the car.

Meanwhile, Daffy and the gang were still on the boat with the waves crashing. Daffy, Tina, Wile, and Road instantly hopped into the parade float Daffy had brought with them.


	5. Destination

The boat was tipping in turning all over the place. The waves crashed so hard it sent Daffy, Tina, Wile, and Road into the forest. The parade float they were in fell of the boat and they were sent in the water as their ship plunged into Bugs' old rabbit hole. The waves then sent Daffy's parade float high up into the air with a rope tied to in getting tangled with Honey's car sending Bugs, Lola, and Honey up into the air too.

They were soon sent crashing down in front of some random house. "Hey! This is my house!" said Honey as she got out of her car. Daffy then got out of the parade float too. "Man, all that searching has starved me!" said Daffy. "Oh, well you wanna come inside and have some lunch?" asked Honey. "That would be great!" exclaimed Daffy.

Everyone was in Honey's house relaxing when suddenly a female duck with yellow feathers walked downstairs. Daffy's eyes widened. "Melissa!" he shouted and ran up to her. "D-Daffy?" asked Melissa. "Yep! That's me! Melissa, I'd like to introduce you to my new girlfriend," said Daffy as he brought Melissa over to Tina. "Tina Russo," said Tina holding out her hand. "Melissa Duck," said Melissa as she shook Tina's hand. "Yeah, I know that. We spent all day looking for you," said Tina.

"So, anyone want to go outside?" asked Honey. Soon everybody was outside with Honey grilling for everyone. Wile then sneaked over to the barbecue and threw the Road Runner in it and quickly closed it. Road soon burst out of the barbecue and ran away into the fields. Wile started chasing him knocking down the honey bottle spilling honey all over the floor.

Daffy was walking by when suddenly he stepped in the honey. He tried to get out of it but there was no use. Daffy shrugged nervously and said "Well...I guess I got myself into quite a sticky situation this time". Everybody laughed.


End file.
